


Fate: The Destiny of Gon Freecss

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angry Gon, Assassins, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fate & Destiny, Fighting, Idk what this was, Light Angst, Revenge, Swords, gon why, i saw a prompt and was like hm yes this is good, killua is?? the bad guy????, rip Kite, small injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Kite is dead and the person to blame is Killua Zoldyck. Now Gon has found his destiny, his greatest enemy, the one he needs to kill to save the world.
Kudos: 4





	Fate: The Destiny of Gon Freecss

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I'm just pumping out one shots aren't I lol. Anyways, I might make this series, should I?  
> Edit: Ya know what, f*ck it, I'll write more on this :)  
> Edit: I will be changing and editing on this story specifically

_ Your time is coming, Gon Freecss, _ I think to myself as I ascend the stairs. It was my destiny to kill my nemesis with my blade, the crest of my family engraved in it. My hands were sweaty and I felt clammy, something that wasn’t good before a fight. Who was I supposed to fight? Killua Zoldyck, the boy to blame for Kite’s death. Killua was my enemy, Killua was the villain of this story, my destiny was to kill him and make sure the world doesn’t end.

But was I ready?

I had never killed anyone before and Killua was my age. Could I kill someone or was I too weak? Would my consciousness be my demise in the end? I clenched my fists and shook my head. I  _ could  _ do this. Killua killed Kite and I was going to defeat him, that was that. After I defeat Killua, I will save the world and be able to return to my friends and family. I would’ve avenged Kite and my job would be done. Then I could go back to looking for my dad. Yes, I was ready.

So I continued up the stairs, hands shaking. Suddenly the sword on my back felt a thousand times heavier, but that was just a little stress. It was fine though, everyone would get stressed before big events like this. I was going to kill Killua.

Finally I reached the top, to the door leading to the roof. I placed my hand on the door, staring through the dirty gray coated window that I couldn’t see through. The door was cold and metal and I knew the person behind it was just as cold. I would have to be colder. With a deep breath, I opened the door and out into the windy outside. The roof was large and empty except for some air conditioners and, of course, the boy standing near the edge of the roof, looking down. His hair was silver and he wore a purple hoodie and blue jeans. He had no seeable weapons and was drinking out of a gatorade bottle.

I looked simple like the boy. I wore a white t-shirt and stretchy sweatpants to run in, and like Killua, I also wore some simple tennis shoes. Finally Killua noticed me and tossed his bottle over the side of the building. He really was a monster, no one should be littering. I grabbed at my sword and pulled it from my back. The blade was heavy and unbalanced in my hand, but it was all I had. Killua approached me and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a bored expression on his face.

“C’mon man,” He finally said after a minute or two of silence, “don’t fight me. It’s hopeless. I’ll be able to kill you easy peasy and I don’t want to.”

I hardened my expression, “I won’t give up just because you say so. This is for Kite! You’re the reason he’s dead and I’ll get my revenge!”

Killua closed his eyes and groaned, his arms behind his head now, “I’ll tell ya Gon, I didn’t kill Kite. It was some other person.”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! You were there standing by Kite’s body! You definitely killed him, and I’ll get my revenge!” I yelled, feeling rage bubbling up to my skin.

Killua shrugged, “Okay, fight me. Just know I’m a professional assassin, so this will end quickly.”

“You shut the hell up!” I said angrily.

Then I made the first move and swung my sword at Killua. He dodged quickly and jumped behind me, he raced after me, hand out with the sharpest nails I had ever seen, and I managed to jump away, with only a cut on my side. Blood trickled down but I ignored it, I could heal that easily later. I slashed at Killua again, this time my sword cutting at Killua’s cheek. The silver haired boy  _ tched _ and wiped at the blood.

“You’re fast and a good fighter.” He said.

“SHUT  _ UP _ !” I yelled again, “I DON’T WANT YOUR PRAISE!”

Killua shrugged and dashed toward me, in his hand was the first weapon I saw in this fight, a small dagger sharpened enough to probably cut through steel. He sliced the blade against my forehead and I swung my sword toward him, slashing him in his own side. He cursed and jumped back, grabbing at his side. From what I was seeing, Killua wasn’t fighting as hard as he usually did and he was being less careful, almost like he didn’t want to fight me.

The blood began to trickle into my eyes and down my face. A metallic smell began to overtake my smelling sense, but that wasn’t going to affect the fight too much. Killua cursed something awful, saying something about how he was going to need to fix his hoodie.

“Gon! Stop fighting! I didn’t kill Kite and I don’t wanna fight you!” Killua yelled.

I screamed and clobbed at him with my weapon, I cut into his shoulder and he dodged away, grabbing at his shoulder. Killua raced at me and cut into my stomach with his nails, that hurt bad. I felt some blood bubble at my lips and I spat some up, a swear escaping with it. We ran towards each other and our weapons clashed, red dripping down the blades as they came together. Killua was so strong, so powerful. How on earth was he holding back the strength of a sword with a knife? We hopped around the roof, I spat up blood a few times and Killua’s face became slightly concerned every time for some reason.

Our weapons clashed, we hopped back, we dodged, we sliced at each other in some places. None of us did too much damage on the other. It was like we both subconsciously didn’t  _ want  _ to fight. Or maybe it was just me, Killua had explicitly stated he didn’t want to. But I needed to avenge Kite. I had to get this fight over with and return to Leorio and Kurapika who were probably worried sick about me. After a few more fighting moments, with wind blowing through both me and Killua’s hair, Killua shouted something.

“Gon! I don’t want this anymore I- GON WATCH OUT!”

My confusion was replaced with fear when I began to fall backward. I hadn’t even noticed how close we were to the edge until I was falling. The sword slipped out of my grip and down to the street, where I was about to be. Was this the price of vengeance? Death? Was this the end? I couldn’t even die like a warrior or avenge Kite in the end. I began to feel my own mortality. I didn’t want to die! I didn’t, I didn’t, I didn’t!

But someone’s hand grasped mine tightly and I looked up to see the bloody beaten Killua before me. His pale hand held tightly to mine and tears waterfalled down his cheeks and dripped onto my own bloody face.

“Gon… don’t you dare die on me you damn idiot!” He said, staring at me as the wind blew around us. “I don’t wanna kill you! I don’t wanna kill anyone! I just wanted to meet you and Kite and happened to be there at a bad time!”

I stayed silent, staring at the vulnerable boy before me, his grip on my hand ever tightening, “Gon, I wanna be your friend! Not your enemy! Let me save you and we can find the person who killed Kite!”

“R-really?” I asked.

Killua nodded, “We can both benefit from this! You’ll fulfill your destiny and I can get away from Illumi!”

“Can I believe you!?” I exclaimed.

“Of course!” Killua shouted over the growing wind as he tried to pull me up.

Despite his strength, he couldn’t help me up. I tried to help, but it was too hard for both of us. Killua cursed and I asked if he needed help.

“No! I can do this myself.” He said.

After feeling a presence below, I grinned. I knew how I could help Killua, “I have a plan.”

Killua raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean? I said I could do this alone!”

My grin grew…. and I let go of Killua’s hand.


End file.
